Let's stay together, always
by hani-licious
Summary: Between childhood to adulthood is a journey like no other. Between life and death is an adventure waiting to be found. Between friendship and love is a thin, almost invisible line. Sesshomaru and Kagome from childhood to adulthood, taking on the adventure known as life and their progression from friends to lovers.
1. Chapter 1: A special day

**I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.**

* * *

**Chapter one: A Special Day.**

* * *

The first day of school is a special day; especially your first ever day of school.

One little blue eyed girl with black hair was excited for her first day, standing between her mother and father, the girl could not stop fidgeting. Looking up she saw the huge building she would have to enter and where her parents would leave her for HOURS.

With her parent's insistence and a gentle nudge, she swallowed hard and slowly took a small step forward, then another and then another. Suddenly she whipped around to face her parents.

"You won't forget to pick me up right?" The blue eyed girl asked with a frightened gaze.

"Oh, Kagome, we'd never forget." Her mother, Suki, said while holding little baby Souta.

Seeing the worry still etched on her face, her father got down on his knees and held her hands.

"Your mother will pick you up, right after work, and when I get home from work you can tell me all about your first day. Okay kiddo?" her father, Hoshi, finished off by ruffling her hair.

Kagome beamed at the idea, a big smile present on her chubby face. Her father was the one who usually told her stories but this time **she** can tell **him**. Kagome nodded enthusiastically, yet still a little unsure and worried, putting on a brave face.

Her mother got teary thinking about her little girl.

"Oh my little baby is growing up! You're 6 already! Oh Hoshi, she'll be married off soon and have a family of her own!"

Hoshi froze, his aura darkening at the thought of a boy taking away his precious Kagome from him. His Youki was loose at the image in his head some weaker youkai cowered and stepped back almost choking from the strength and some a little stronger and wiser saw that it was a warning and although not knowing the reason bowed their head in submission and those with spiritual powers fought the common instinct-fight or flight.

Suki, who also feeling the power, scolded her husband.

"Hoshi! Stop it! You're going to create a panic and attract **attention**-something we don't want**. Remember**?

Hoshi quickly drew back his youki and calmed down. He slowly raised from his kneeling position trying not to attract unwanted attention and looked down ashamed.

"I-I'm sorry Suki. I lost control." Hoshi said looking at Suki with what could only be described as a puppy dog face. Suki couldn't stay mad. How could she with that face? She closed her eyes and let out a sigh, "You're too protective of her." A smile growing on her face despite her words and earlier actions.

Hoshi smiled knowing he was forgiven and looked back down at his daughter who's little head was tilted to the side and seemed to be staring off, thinking, her face showing that of wonder and confusion.

"What was that I felt? It felt so weird. Like when Uncle Hiroshi surprised me when he hid behind the couch." Kagome muttered, one hand crossing her chest supporting her other hand while her index finger rested on her chin in her well known 'thinking position'.

Suki and Hoshi looked at each other in panic. Suki's eyes shouting 'what do we do?!' Hoshi racked his brain for an idea when a reassuring smile swept across his face and with that same smile he returned to his kneeling position and put his hands on Kagome's shoulders startling her from her thoughts.

"It's just your nerves Kagome. You'll have fun at school, you'll see. I'm so proud of you Kagome, you're so brave and beautiful. You've been a great big sister to Souta. So much responsibility for my baby girl." Hoshi's eyes held pride. Not only because of what he told her about but she was so smart. She'd noticed something odd about the power surges from a young age. At first it was instinct but from the age of 3 and a half she was trying to work out the pieces. Putting together pieces of a puzzle, though not all were placed in order and the picture still very much unclear. She was working things out so fast. **Growing up so fast.**

"Hey mum, what's married?" Kagome innocently asked.

Suki's teary eyes-a result of her husband's word to their daughter immediately cleared up and held a look of surprise.

Hoshi's shoulders began to shake and a muffled sound escaped his lips. Suki looked down at her husband, baffled. Suddenly loud laughter erupted from Hoshi, his head thrown back. Suki release her own giggles and little Souta held the same confusion Kagome did.

_Yet she was still so innocent. _

Calming down and getting up with a mummer of "No boy's taking my baby away" Hoshi held onto Kagome's hand and started to lead her to the office with Suki settling Souta into the pram and gently pushing behind them.

"Your mother and I will explain later"

They were almost at the office when- **"NO! I DON'T WANNA! NOOOOO!"**

Heads turned to look at the commotion with wide eyes.

* * *

**Date Published: **3rd August, 2012.

**Word Count: **844

**_Well That's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. It's my first story so please, if it was terrible, keep that in mind._**

**_I'd really appreciate any constructive criticism, advice or corrections. Apologies for any spelling, grammar or punctuation errors._**

**_I really love the 'Sesshomaru and Kagome growing up' stories and thought I'd have a try since I find that there aren't enough of them and finished ones at that. I'll try my best to complete it however long it may take. _**

**_Thank you for taking the time to read it,_**

~hani-licious


	2. Chapter 2: A Special feeling

**I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.**

* * *

**Chapter two: A Special Feeling**

* * *

The first day of school was always hard; especially the goodbyes.

A young boy watched as his parents tried to calm his brother, his **half**-brother. When suddenly, there was a huge flare of youki, so strong it rivaled his fathers; the great InuTaisho. Everything came to a standstill and his mother and father shared a look and suddenly started looking about for where the enormous strength came from. He too was curious and looked around when his eyes fell upon a girl with an unusual eye colour, especially for a Japanese human to naturally possess. From his demon heightened eyes he could see the mixture of blue and grey swirling in her eyes. He stood there in a trance watching her even after the commotion created from the aura flare had gone down. He watched as she made a cute face, what appeared to be her thinking. Her skin was a little tanned compared to his yet she was still fair and her thick black wavy hairy only made it look all the more so. Seeing a man's hands on her stirred something inside of him creating a feeling he had never felt before, a confusing feeling. He watched as she said something to who he quickly realized to be her father and it must have been quite funny for the man erupted in laughter. The boy too wanted to know what she said and be a part of their moment, which was another strange feeling. She was just a human like his half-brother's mother.

* * *

Inuyasha was created as a result of an affair; an affair where both parties were married. Inuyasha's mother was a human and her husband, upon finding out about the betrayal, never forgave her. When the news of her pregnancy reached him he was furious and demanded a divorce and left when he recieved it. Takemaru and Izayoi had been trying for a child for a while and for her to suddenly be pregnant with another man's child was the last straw. Izayoi died a short time after giving birth and Takemaru never visited her after he had left. InuTaisho and Izayoi never got married, instead he tried to stay with his mate; InuKimi but she also could not forgive InuTaisho but chose to remain living with him for the children's sake. InuKimi disliked humans and it only grew with Izayoi's presence but could not ignore her motherly instincts and the fact that her son had a brother even if he was not her own child.

* * *

**"NO! I DON'T WANNA! NOOOOO!"**

A boy with cute little dog ears was refusing to let go of his father. The boy was handsome, even at his young age. His ears gave away the fact that he was only half demon and him being attached to the strong demon radiating power, it had to be that he had a human mother. His bright red socks, which were obviously against school rules, stood out against the dark colour of his uniform. His screeching and yelling filled the air, while his kicking and thrashing combined filled his half-brother with shame.

Everyone around them was staring their way.

* * *

The young demon as much as he wished could not kill the half breed. His parents would probably say something on the lines of "Sesshomaru, he is family. **Pack.** He is your brother. Treat him like it." after all; doesn't he hear it every day? Especially when they fought.

He looked at Inuyasha with disgust and then looked up and around at the attention his insolent 'brother' had attracted.

And that was when it happened.

That's when his eyes met Blue-grey.

He held her gaze even when the ruckus grew behind him. They stared at each other as if in a trans until it was broken by a yell of "**ENOUGH!**" The girl startled, looked away and at his father. Sesshomaru was disappointed as he clenched his fists by his side.

Everything and everyone grew quiet, including Inuyasha.

"That's enough Inuyasha" InuTaisho said with a stern voice.

"Inuyasha, Shesshomaru will look out for you and we'll come pick the two of you up when school finishes. Okay?" InuKimi tried.

Inuyasha bit his lip and looked down nodding and hesitantly looked at his brother for confirmation to which he received a nod in return.

* * *

Kagome's eyes were back on Sesshomaru, assessing his features. He was _beautiful_. Magenta stripes ran across his cheeks which still held a little baby fat and the crescent moon on his forehead showed his heritage and league. His hair was silver like his brother's and father's hair and looked to be soft and silky. Kagome had the urge to touch it. He was taller hinting he was probably older and in a higher grade. His ears were pointed but very human compared to his brother's dog ears. Kagome preferred the dog ears but she couldn't help thinking that his hair looked softer than his brothers'.

With the spectacle over everyone went back to what they were doing and Hoshi was once again gently tugging Kagome's hand so they could proceed walking to the office.

Kagome kept her eyes on Sesshomaru's form hoping to meet his eyes. His posture was so grown up and proper and his features were so cold when he nodded at his brother but when their eyes had met earlier they had held a warmth she wanted to see again.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked back at the girl to see her staring back at him over her shoulder and stumbling in her walk. He saw her father tugging her along and heard him scolding her for not looking where she was going and that it could be dangerous and how much he didn't want her to get hurt.

"Kagome, what's so interesting back there? You should look infront of you, we're almost there." He said stopping and turning to her.

_'__**Kagome**__. So that is her name.' _Sesshomaru thought to himself, feeling a smirk creep up on his face.

Kagome's father looked back to find what had caught his daughter's attention so blatantly only to find a **boy** staring right back at his precious angel. No, it was not just that, he was **_smirking_**! The little devil! He finally caught the boys eyes and glared but the boys smirk only grew, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Hoshi! What's wrong? Why did you stop?" His wife asked oblivious to 'the little devil' that had caught both Hoshi's and Kagome's attention.

"Nothing" he mumble back his eyes still set on the demon boy.

Hoshi threw another fierce glare the boy's way and stomped off, tugging Kagome along.

It was not that long ago, just minutes before, when he had said "No boy's taking my baby away" with confidence and now, well now there was **him**.

Sesshomaru's smirk remained as his amusement grew at knowing he had unnerved an adult.

_'Hmmm maybe this arrangement is not as bad as first thought' _Sesshomaru thought before Kagome and her family were out of sight.

**'****_Not bad indeed'_** a voice inside of him spoke, startling him.

* * *

**Date Published: **August 4th, 2012

**Word Count: **1,178

I realize I've played a bit with some of the characters personality and they don't quite seem themselves but I did try very hard to keep the 'playing' to a minimum but it is a Sesshomaru and Kagome story.

Something I'd like to mention, although it is not that important, is the meanings for the names I've made up myself. They do hold a meaning, that I believe fits with how I picture them to be and their personality. You can search it up yourself or just ask me if any of you are interested. Inu Kimi is a name I've often heard and seen for Sesshomaru's mother and I felt it is the best suited name.

**I'd like to thank:**

**lakeya2700** (thank you for being my first reviewer!)

**Darksilvercloud**

**Jessica Love1**

**Nipi**

**Nathalie Shiffer**

**Taisho Chan**

for reviewing. I told myself I wouldn't mind if I didn't receive any reviews especially any good ones but I couldn't help smiling at the support you all gave me. Thank you all so much!

**Nipi**, you read my mind! but instead of Kouga I used Inuyasha. I hope you're not disappointed. But don't fret he will make an appearance. Not sure when or where but he will! And I was planning to do something similar with the whole 'Kouga's woman' possessiveness Kouga has.

**Taisho Chan**, I will update as soon as quickly as I can but I doubt I can update every day. I'm sorry but I will try very hard to release a new chapter every week. No promises though.

Again I'd really appreciate any constructive criticism, advice, corrections or even ideas. I apologize for any spelling, grammar or punctuation errors.

Thank you for taking the time to read it,

~hani-licious


	3. Chapter 3: A Special scent

**I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.**

* * *

**Chapter three: A Special Scent.**

* * *

The first day of school was always hard; especially meeting new people.

"Stupid little demon brat! Hmph, who does he think he's smirking at? Definitely not my baby!" Hoshi mumbled to himself, his aura darkening. He quickly caught himself, knowing he couldn't risk another power surge, yet a pout remained. He'll have to have nice long conversation with Kagome about **boys**. A scowl twisted itself on his lips at the word.

_'Hmmm, maybe it was time Kagome learnt of cooties' _Hoshi thought as a wicked smile replaced the scowl and he erupted in strangely evil yet protective laughter that only other fathers could understand.

Kagome, Suki and even little Souta as well as surrounding people gave Hoshi strange looks.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a split second then his features were once again schooled into an expressionless face, still staring at where Kagome and her family had been.

**Something inside of him had awoken.**

_'Who are you?' _He asked the voice, unconsciously narrowing his eyes.

**_'You. I am you, pup.' _**A boyish yet rough voice rumbled back.

Sesshomaru didn't understand but he would never reveal that, not even to this voice who claimed to be him, Sesshomaru.

He made a mental note to find answers, not only to this new voice but also this strange interest he had in the little human girl; Kagome.

His thoughts back on Kagome, it was only then that he truly took notice of a lingering scent left behind. _Strawberries and cream. _Innocent yet so tantalizing.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and unconsciously licked his lips only to fly open again at hearing a rumbled, **_'Mmmm'_**. A strange sensation began building up. He pushed down the feeling and pushed away the voice calming himself once again.

He turned back to his parents and half- brother. Worry and frustration grew. Worry for all these new and strange things he was experiencing and frustration from the unanswered questions building up and for even feeling such an emotion as worry.

He needed answers!

* * *

While Suki was sitting on a bench with little Souta in his pram next to her, Hoshi and Kagome waited in line until they were able to speak to one of the women behind the office desk. There were three women and a man speaking to parents and new students. Two demons, a hanyou and a human.

When it was finally their turn in line Hoshi got rid of all thoughts of the boy for the mean time and found out which class his daughter was in and her teacher's name.

After finding out Kagome was in 1C taught by Ms Jin and being given a map the whole family left to find the classroom and hopefully make friends with some of the other parents and their children. Jin happened to be her first name and although she was married it was just a little bit easier for the children to call her Ms.

Hoshi and Suki had already been to the school and had been given a brief tour but they were hoping to show Kagome where the bathroom and her classroom were with the help of the map, just in case.

A big sign on a glass door had the words: **1C **and right below had:** Ms Jin**

Kagome was introduced to Ms Jin who promised to show Kagome where the bathroom was during recess. Ms Jin and Kagome's parents had a boring adult talk while kagome observed the classroom. It was colourful with the alphabet up on one side of the classroom and a times table grid on the front wall surrounding the white board. A shelf with books was right next to tubs full of toys on the right wall and there were tables and chairs behind a large round mat and cubbyholes to keep the studen's bags in on the left wall. There were parents and children wandering about and looking through things.

Kagome looked outside the glass at the mixtures of humans, demons and the half-breeds when something caught her eye.

* * *

Sesshomaru had to wait with his father and half-brother while his mother went to find out what class Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in. Sesshomaru had wanted to go with her. His mother gone in the same direction Kagome had.

Luckily school hadn't started and there was still 15 minutes until he had to be in his own classroom.

After his mother came back they all headed to Inuyasha's classroom together. Sesshomaru already having been attending he school for 2 years, they didn't have too much trouble finding the room.

Sesshomaru hadn't been paying much attention just following his parents and hoping to ditch the half-breed soon.

Suddenly, his eyes widened and his nostrils flared.

_Grey-blue and Strawberries & cream!_

* * *

**Date Published: August 17, 2012.**

**Word Count: 789**

Big thankyou to:

**Suzume Batchii Taichi**

**darksilvercloud**

**lakeya2700**

**ellakatt**

**nipi**

**and all the guests too!**

for reviewing :) thank you guys so much! Your comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated!

**Suzume Batchii Taichi: **_My dad is awkward and clueless when it comes to boys. It's my mum who scares off all the guys with me and my sisters :S Thank you so much for telling me about the uploading screw up! You're an angel 3_

**ellakatt: **_I love these kind of fathers too! Hehe ;) I really hope it continues to be interesting._

**Nipi: **_I am so glad you're interested in this story because your ideas are great and so I hope you don't mind me using them (and tweaking them) in the future :)_

Again I'd really appreciate any constructive criticism, advice, corrections or even ideas and I apologize for any spelling, grammar or punctuation errors.

Thank you for taking the time to read it,

~hani-licious


	4. Chapter 4: A special friend

**I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.**

* * *

**Chapter four: A Special friend.**

* * *

The first day of school was always hard; especially making friends.

Their eyes yet again met.

Amber met Sapphire.

Cerulean met Golden.

An ocean met the sunrise.

The sky met the sun.

Their eyes stared only at each other in something akin to awe.

* * *

Sesshomaru's family joined Kagome's family in their discussion with Ms Jin. Inuyasha was in InuTaisho's arms after he felt his son getting nervous and start to squirm which only made Inuyasha struggle more.

Kagome's parents had been discussing how the first day would go and if there was anything they had to do that day or have Kagome bring when InuTaisho, curious about it too, joined in along with InuKimi asking about any school events the first years would be taking part in. Ms Jin patiently and happily answered their questions as best she could.

While the adults were busy, inuyasha detained and baby Souta gurgling; all were oblivious to the eldest of their kids.

* * *

They approached each other as if in a daze. Staring into each others eyes, almost searching for something-possibly answers to the sudden questions they had. _Who? What? How?_

Kagome was the first to break the silence the trance had brought with an unexpected question.

"C-Can I touch it?" was the innocent, yet puzzling on Sesshomaru's side, question she asked.

Startled out of his stare, Sesshomaru lifted one smooth eyebrow in question. _'Touch what?' __he thought._

"Your-Your hair. It looks so soft. Can I please touch it?" Kagome, now blushing, asked shyly.

"Hn" was the response the little demon gave. Realizing, from the confused unsure look on the girls face, that she would need a stronger reply he spoke clearly in a monotone voice, "You may."

Immediately Kagome beamed, a smile stretching her chubby cheeks, a blush still present and her eyes shining with happy awe. Kagome reached up as much as she could while Sesshomaru subtly leaned in. Her first touch was a gentle fragile pat and then a long stroke until her fingers were running through his smooth hair.

"Whoa. It's so **soft **and silky. It's even softer than papas!" Kagome spoke with awe.

* * *

Sesshomaru couldn't stop the smile inching across his face while he inwardly smirked at hearing that his hair was softer than her father.

Sesshomaru stiffened, he had been close to rumbling in enjoyment! Her calm smooth gentle strokes were once again relaxing him until he again stiffened at the purr like rumbling the strange voice was emitting.

The young demon could not understand, he was shocked; almost panicked when Kagome's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Oooo, what's this? It's so fluffy. Hehe." The girl giggled her hands itching to touch.

Sesshomaru wondering about what she was enquiring about looked at where her gaze lied.

"That is mokomoko-sama." Was his curt reply.

"_mokomoko-sama" _Kagome whispered in yet again awe.

"Could I please pat it?" The girl asked a little weary.

"Hn" Kagome took that asa 'yes' and stroked it in wonder. Kagome let out a gasp and looking up at Sesshomaru in worry , startling him and making him wonder what was wrong.

"Mama says it's rude not to in-tro-duce yourself to new friends. I'm really sorry." she said with worried eyes and a cute pout. Smiling again she said "My name is Kagome Higurashi!"

"Sesshomaru Takahashi" Sesshomaru's eyes warmed at the girl and he cracked a smile at her cute struggle at pronouncing 'introduce'.

Kagome giggled at making a new friend blushing at how his smile made Seshomaru look even more beautiful.

_'Almost like a prince.' _

Kagome laughed at the thought and at the idea of having a prince as a friend all the while her blush deepening.

* * *

Kagome's father smiled at hearing his daughter's laughter. While turning to her he said "Kagome are you having fun making friends-"

Only for him to abruptly stop, eyes widening and a twitch forming, hands curling into fists, youki rising, beast mounting.

**"GRRROWLL!"**

* * *

**Date Published: 30th December 2012**

**Word Count: 648**

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

HOPE YOU ALL HAD A SAFE AND HAPPY CHRISTMAS! (Regardless of if you celebrate it or not)

Hope all you lovelies had a fabulous year and an even better one to come! LET'S ENTER THE NEW YEAR WITH SMILES! :D …or grins?

Forgive me for my tardiness but heaps of things came up (mostly personal stuff). Still that is not a good excuse so I am terribly sorry and I hope you can find it in your beautiful hearts to forgive me.

* * *

With this chapter I was a little conflicted on how to end it. I had so many ideas and only one ending. I'm not sure about Sesshomaru's last name. I think Sesshomaru Taisho sounds really nice; proud, elegant prestigious. But InuTaisho can't be InuTaisho Taisho so why not use Inuyasha's creator's name, Takahshi? XD

Thank you for the reviews :) Seriously, thank you guys so much! Your comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated!

Again I'd really appreciate any constructive criticism, advice, corrections or even ideas and I apologize for any spelling, grammar or punctuation errors.

Thank you for taking the time to read it,

~hani-licious


	5. Chapter 5: A special touch

**I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.**

* * *

**Chapter five: A Special touch.**

* * *

The first day of school was always hard; especially for parents.

**"GRRROWLL!"**

The sound, although quite low, was fierce and deadly.

Kagome squeaked and jumped away from Sesshomaru twirling around to face whatever or **whoever** made the scary sound.

Her eyes widened in surprise and a hint of fear.

"P-P-Papa?" she hesitantly asked.

* * *

Sesshomaru, noticing Kagome's reaction grew angry. His fangs elongated, claws erected, markings become distorted and a growl of his own erupted from him.

"GRRRRR" he growled in defense; in warning.

"You will stop frightening Kagome!" He barked at Kagome's father, who narrowed his eyes at the order.

"**Back down pup!" **Hoshi growled out.

"I will protect her!" was Sesshomaru's reply. Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome acting as a shield.

* * *

At those words Hoshi grew angrier, his youki rising fast.

**"Protect her? **Protect Kagome? My Kagome**? **My pup Kagome? She is mine! That is my job! That is what I am doing insolent pup!" Hoshi spat the last two words in angry distaste.

Nostrils flaring, breathing harsh.

* * *

Suki tried to calm Hoshi down. She put her hand on his back and stroked.

"_Calm down Hoshi_. What's got you so worked up? They're just kids, they're only playing. Please honey calm down. It's okay, just stop before you completely loose control. Kagome's scared…"

Hoshi froze upon hearing that last line _"Kagome's scared" _scared? Scared of what? Of him? Her father?

Hoshi's blood cooled and he soon reverted back to normal, his eyes showing remorse, guilt and regret. He looked at Kagome's startled form and was somewhat glad and comforted by only a hint of fear in her scent and knowing Kagome it was not **of **him but **for **him**.**

Hoshi reached out and took a step forward, only to suddenly pause.

"Do not touch her! You will come no closer!" Hoshi was angered again by the young pup's words but remained calm. He had to. He sent out comforting growls to soothe Kagome, when he saw that Kagome was relaxed he turned to Sesshomaru and growled commandingly.

"Back down pup. She is my kin. My pack." Calm yet stern was his tone.

InuTaisho fell out of his shock when he saw how things were going and decided he may have to subdue his son.

"Pup, she is not yours. He is her father. Stop this!" InuTaisho was still shocked at how such intincts were coming out in Sesshomaru. It was still too early much too early. Yes his basic instincts were a little early but only by mere years. But these instincts, these instincts were claiming intincts! Protective, courting, claiming and mating instincts! But, Sesshomaru was always a quick learner and growing fast. InuTaisho wasn't completely sure how to go about this situation. He was still so young. Was this harmless, friendly protective possessiveness?

He made his youki surround Sesshomaru in an attempt to overwhelm him into submission.

"**GRRRR!" **Sesshomaru only flared up more trying to fight his father's youkai with his own.

**_'Must protect' _**was repeated in his head like a mantra.

The adults could see no other choice but to use force.

* * *

Kagome, worried for her new friend, slowly reached for Sesshomaru which put all the adults present on alert.

Hoshi was torn at what to do. Should he quickly take Kagome away from Sesshomaru? Would Sesshomaru feel threatened or complete his transformation in anger and the still shocking protectiveness? Should he take the risk?

Before Hoshi could come to a decision, Kagome tugged on Sesshomaru's sleve.

Eyes watering in worry and slight fear, Kagome spoke in a soft soothing voice, "Sesshomaru, please stop it. You're making everyone worry. I-I'm worried. Please, Sesshomaru, **please**!"

Sesshomaru, much to the adult's surprise, stopped growling, his claws reined in and his fangs reverted back to normal. Seeing this, Kagome's determination increased. The young human girl gently placed her hand on the young demon who seemed to be fighting something within himself. Kagome then slowly began to rub his back up and down, much like how she stroked his hair and petted mokomoko-sama, in a comforting manner like she'd seen her mother do to her father just a while ago.

"It's okay Sesshomaru. Everything's okay." Kagome repeated the words her parents told her when she was upset and hoped this worked and her friend was okay, after all he was the first friend she made at school which meant a lot to her.

_She wouldn't give up on her friend!_

_She wouldn't give up on her first school friend!_

_She wouldn't give up on her __**Prince**__!_

* * *

**Date Published: **31st December 2012. (Last day of the year!)

**Word Count: **756

I actually started on this chapter right after I posted up the last but just like what happens with most plans 'something came up'. I know how hard it is waiting for an update and I did as soon as I could. ENJOY!

Thank you,

**Suzume Batchii Tachi**

**darksilvercloud**

**lakeya2700**

**N'SPIRIT **

**I Love The Stuff I Comment On**

**MissKitty35**

**Yuki-Yasha Higurashi**

**kristina. .3**

**Jessica Lovel**

for reviewing. You all are lovely and have given me motivation for these last two chapter.I love knowing people are seeing my work but I love even more that they're taking the time to tell me the good, the bad, the questions and ideas. Thank you!

**Suzume Batchii Taichi:**_Thank you again for telling me of my error. I feel so embarrassed! Every time I need to post up a new chapter or anything I have to relearn how to do it. _

**I Love The Things I Comment On:**_I'm so sorry! I'm so, so very sorry! I'm late with the chapters but I hope the two in an almost row make up for it. Thank you for supporting me your review is what made me continue all of a sudden (although very late) so THANK YOU! _

**Yuki-Yasha Higurashi: **_Thank you so much! I really appreciate your words. I'm so glad you think so. I'm flattered and quite honored. I read your review after coming home tired and beat and your review made me smile (even though it hurt to do so since my body was tired and I barely had the energy). With Sesshomaru's first sight jealousy, I wanted something strong and unexpected of him to feel so Kagome is clearly set apart from any other and his curiosity to blossom from there. I'm relying on him dog demon being naturally curious and somewhat protective and like many other animals to ultimately act on instinct in sudden situations. Yes, Sesshomaru should be 8 but I hope this and the chapter answers you questions. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask J Good luck with your own writing, all the best!_

Again I'd really appreciate any constructive criticism, advice, corrections or even ideas and I apologize for any spelling, grammar or punctuation errors. Questions are welcome and I'll try my best in answering them.

Thank you for taking the time to read it,

~hani-licious


End file.
